1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to connecting members. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to universal connecting members for releasably connecting implements and handles.
2. Description of Related Art
Tools and related implements (hereinafter “implements”) such as, but not limited to, brooms, brushes, squeegees, and the like are well known. In order to gain access to lower areas such as floors or higher areas such as ceilings, handles or extension poles (herein after “handles”) have been made available that connect to the various implements.
More recently, there has been a desire for connecting members that allow the handle and implement to be connected to one another in a variety of different manners so that the handle can be used with various different implements and, the implement can be used with various different handles.
One such prior art connecting member is disclosed by Applicants' own U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,366, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. For example, Applicants' connecting member disclosed by '366 patent allows for a threaded connection, a press-fit connection, a locking-connection, and a combination of the press-fit and locking connections, which provide the connecting member with enhanced versatility.
Unfortunately, it has been determined by the present disclosure that the multiple components of prior art connecting members can increase the cost and complexity of design, the difficulty to manufacture, the difficulty to assemble, and the difficulty to use. Therefore, there is a need for connecting members that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects of the prior art.